We Are Warriors: Talon
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Some shadows have blades...but all Blades have Shadows. Character belongs to HyperZEROXL.
1. Chapter 1

**After a rather nasty bout of writer's block, I'm back. I'm so sorry this took so long...I couldn't figure out how to start it. But, that's not important, the important thing is that it's here. So I am terribly sorry for how long this took.**

Chapter 1

Tommy Armstrong tapped his pencil against his desk, staring at the clock on the wall in earnest. It was the last class on the last day of the fall semester, it meant that Christmas was coming and Tommy could spend his time either playing games or sleeping…one of the two. He watched the second hand inching closer and closer to the twelve marking.

 _"C'mon, c'mon, just a little more…"_ he thought…

Right as the bell rang.

Tommy shot up, gathering his things quickly.

"Happy holidays everyone!" the teacher called, "Have a safe break!"

But Tommy was already _out_ the door.

Tommy darted through the crowded hallway, slipping between the larger students, the jocks, the cheerleaders etc, making his way towards the front of the school. He was almost there when he ran into something…something hard and big.

Tommy fell to the floor, groaning slightly as he held his aching head. A soft, warm laugh caught his attention and a tanned hand reached down.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked.

Ah…it wasn't a something…it was a some _one_.

"Yeah…" Tommy muttered, taking the offered hand and standing, slightly shocked at the strength behind the pull as well as the calluses and scars on it.

He looked up at his helper and he recognized her.

"You're the choir teacher, aren't you?" he asked, "Miss…Noble, right?"

The woman's blue-grey eyes sparkled, nearly glowed, as she gave a brilliant smile.

"You're Tommy Armstrong," she smiled, "Oh don't be surprised I know you, I make it a personal duty to know the names to every student in the building. It just makes me better able to help them if they need it,"

Her blue grey eyes scanned over him and Tommy had the feeling that two people were looking at him rather than one.

"You look alright, any pain?" she asked, eyes turning slightly concerned, "I'm sorry you ran into me…I should watch where I'm going,"

"I'm fine," he stated, brushing himself off, "Thanks though,"

"Well, if you need anyone to help pick you back up, you don't have to run into me," Miss Noble chuckled, "Room 316 down the hall, my door is always open,"

"Here I thought you weren't as nice as people said you were,"

The teacher laughed, a warm, rich, golden sound as she put a hand on her chest, holding the sun-like pendant around her neck.

"Well, I'm glad I exceeded your expectations," she smiled, "Now, I believe you were heading somewhere?"

Tommy gave a nod and shouldered his backpack.

"Thanks," he said before heading off again.

"Don't run!" she called out after him before laughing.

* * *

Tommy made his way out the door of the school and down the steps, looking around for his ride. He still didn't have a car…though he was promised one for graduation in the spring. A horn caught his attention and he looked down just to see a brown-haired, green eyed 19 year old girl leaning against a black truck. Tommy gave a grin and made his way down to her.

"What's up nerd?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"You're just as much a nerd as me, Tracy," Tommy told her as he climbed into the car, "What we waiting on?"

"Kait," his cousin, Tracy Armstrong, shrugged, "Mom told me to pick her up too,"

Tommy gave a nod and watched as a red-haired, blue-eyed girl with large glasses, a white dress shirt, tie and blue jeans made her way down the steps.

Tracy honked the horn again.

"C'mon lil' sis!" Tracy yelled, "Daylight's burning! Let's move!"

"I-I'm coming, Tracy!" Kaitlyn Armstrong called, bounding forwards towards the car, "Hi Tommy!"

"Hey," came the reply as Kaitlyn and Tracy both got in and they drove out the parking lot, "So, Trace, how's the college fund going?"

"Pretty good," Tracy nodded, "I'm getting there…not much longer now,"

"That's awesome! Any idea what you're gonna do?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Nah, no clue. Heh, who knows…maybe I'll be a gym teacher and have the kids play dodgeball all the time…they can beat the crap out of each other and I can't get in trouble,"

"Tracy…" Kaitlyn sighed.

"I'm just joking!" Tracy snorted, "Honestly, no clue…but hey, how 'bout to celebrate we go to our house and have a tournament?"

Silence at first…

"MID!" all three cousins yelled.

"I called it first!" Kaitlyn chirped.

"No, _I_ did!" Tommy growled.

"You're both wrong, I'm the oldest so _I_ get mid. I also called it first," Tracy grinned.

"…Coinflip when we get there," Tommy deadpanned.

"Deal!"

* * *

Later that night after stomping the enemy team with Talon, Tommy had been sent to the store to grab some things for his mother. Tracy had offered to drive him, but Tommy wanted to walk.

He held the grocery bag in his hand as he walked down the barely lit street. Despite wanting to walk…he really _did_ hate this part of the path home. Rough neighborhood, dim lighting…every night or so there was police cars and ambulances mostly from someone ODing, getting stabbed in a deal gone wrong, getting stabbed via mugging…sometimes gunshots.

The sound of footsteps came behind him and Tommy's heart beat just a little faster. This wasn't good. He refrained from looking around and kept walking towards the edge of the seedy neighborhood. The footsteps sped up as well. Tommy kept his head forwards, trying to avoid looking scared…until he felt something sharp poke him in the back.

"What's in the bag?" a voice asked, the smell of old liquor and cigarettes washing over Tommy as an iron grip grabbed his arm.

"Groceries," Tommy started, his voice pitching upwards in slight fear, "Bread, milk, snacky stuff…that kinda stuff…"

"And the change?"

He felt whatever was poking him jab just a little harder.

"Give me the money and your wallet and nothing will happen,"

Tommy gave a slow nod, reaching for his wallet…before whirling around and smacking the guy with the grocery bag, making the milk jug explode and send ivory droplets scattering in the still winter air. Tommy made a break for it…only for a sharp pain to jab into his side, sending him down to the asphalt.

"LITTLE BRAT!" the man hissed as hot pain spread from his side, to his back…anywhere the man could reach.

"TOMMY!" a female voice yelled as Tommy's vision blurred, he caught sight of green eyes and dark hair, "YOU MONSTER! GET BACK HERE!"

"…Trace…?" Tommy asked slowly, warmth dripping from his mouth as he coughed.

Tracy knelt down and held Tommy up, her hands scrabbling with something at her side.

"Easy, just hang on…hang on…" she whispered, putting her hand up to her head, "…911 my cousin's been stabbed…he's bleeding badly…I…"

Tommy's vision started darkening and his body felt very, very heavy.

"Tommy?! NO TOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY AWAKE! HELP'S COMING!"

And his world went dark as the sound of sirens filled the air.

* * *

Tommy woke up, blinking blearily as white ceiling and walls filled his vision…that was strange, he was outside before…

A faint beeping sound caught his attention and Tommy looked around in confusion, seeing the IV to his left and a monitor to his left.

"Wh-Where…?" he croaked.

"You're awake!" a black haired, blue-eyed woman cried happily, hugging him.

"Ow…Mom…" Tommy rasped.

Tricia Armstrong's tearful blue eyes shone as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry…I should have never let you go…" she whispered as her husband, the brunet James Armstrong, put his arm around her and his hand on his son's.

"Mom…you didn't know…we've done it a lot of times before…freak accident…"

A shuffling sound caught his attention and he looked up to see Tracy sitting in the chair, looking at him with slight tears.

"Hey, Trace," he mumbled, "Thanks…"

"I had a bad feeling so I followed you," she admitted, "Should have insisted I drove you…"

"It's ok…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Tracy yelled, "YOU'RE DYING AND I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!"

Tommy's eyes turned shocked.

"Dy…ing," he asked slowly.

"Dying, but that can be changed," a male voice Tommy didn't recognize said.

The wounded young man looked up to see a man in a dark coat and fedora in the doorway.

"Thomas Armstrong, prefers to be called Tommy," the man started, taking off his hat and revealing a shock of white-blonde hair, "My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot games, creators of League of Legends…you're familiar with it, right?"

Tommy nodded.

"What I'm offering will save your life…but there is a price to it. Not money-wise, but time-wise,"

"And what is it?"

"We've done this quite a few times and saved the lives of many people such as yourself," Andrew told him, "What I'm offering will save your life, but you'll live on as a Champion of the League. One such Champion has Chosen you, to become you and you become him,"

"This is crazy on a whole new level and you know that…right?" Tommy asked.

"I know," Andrew nodded, "But maybe this'll change your mind,"

He pulled out a long, sharp silver object and laid it on the bed.

"You've been Chosen by Talon, the Blade's Shadow," Andrew told him, "But, it is up to you to accept or decline,"

Tommy looked up at him and gave a smile.

"I accept," he nodded.

 **So yeah...Tommy is about to find out that one of the teachers at his school is a Chosen...the _First Chosen_ at that. Sorry guys, I couldn't resist with learning Tommy was a senior in high school. Also...this is a Rivalry arc...because Talon and Quinn and all that jazz :)**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is done! We've got people getting to know each other...we've got assassination attempts...all sorts of fun stuff. And who knows...maybe Cira and Arthur won't be the only Chosen couple on the Rift!**

Chapter 2

"Alright, last top on the Armstrong express," Tracy stated, putting the truck in park and looking at her sister and cousin, "You two better get goin',"

Tommy rubbed his wrists, looking out the window as the sun actually started to rise.

"Hel- _lo_! Earth to the Blade's Shadow!" Tracy growled, thumping her cousin on the head and his blue eyes turned a light brown color as he startled.

"Was that _really_ necessary, Kat," Talon growled.

Tracy's green eyes turned a dark shade and she gave a grin as she brushed her hair away from the thin scar slicing down her left eye.

"Absolutely, _baby brother_ ," Katarina grinned only for her eyes to lighten slightly.

"Don't do that," Tracy snapped, pausing slightly, "No I'm not gonna live a little! I've got a long life ahead of me…"

Talon's pale eyes also darkened back to blue, letting Tommy take back control.

"Is she always like that?" Tommy muttered.

 _"No, sometimes she's worse,"_ came the deadpan reply.

"You ready, Tommy or…" Kaitlyn started, her blue eyes slightly flickering to a venomous green and back.

"We're ready," Tommy nodded, "See ya later Trace, Kat,"

"See ya, nerd,"

Tommy rolled his eyes as he and Kaitlyn got out of the truck. Being Chosen was still a new experience, he was still getting used to having another voice in his head…other than his moral compass that is. The good thing though…he wasn't alone.

After Tommy accepted being Chosen by Talon, Tracy had almost begged to be Chosen as well…just to look after him. Andrew wasn't sure at first…but he got a phone call and apparently Tracy had been Chosen by Katarina. So there were two. And to top it all off…Kaitlyn had been Chosen by Cassiopeia just days after Tommy after being attacked in the same area he had been. Of course, Tommy and Tracy couldn't do anything to prevent it because they were recovering.

It had been a few months since the three of them had been Chosen and Tommy and Kaitlyn were _just_ getting back to school.

"See you later, Tommy!" Kaitlyn called, waving as she walked towards her first class, her new shoes bright against the white linoleum.

 _"…I never thought that Cassiopeia would be that obsessed with_ shoes _of all things…"_ Talon muttered, _"She never was before her cursed state…"_

"You knew her before then?" Tommy asked.

 _"I was thirteen when General Du Couteau found me and took me. Cassiopeia and Katarina were my age and Cassiopeia's curse set in when we were eighteen. She was still our sister,"_

"Well, losing her legs probably would have an obsession for shoes…since uh…she can't even buy boots in game,"

Tommy's left hand smacked his arm, making him cry out.

"Talon! What was that for!?"

 _"Do not pick on my sisters and we will be fine,"_ came the low growl.

"I see you're back," a warm, female voice smiled, making Tommy turn around to face the strange two people-one set of eyes gaze of Miss Noble.

The red-blonde woman's smile grew warmer and brighter as she looked him over.

"I heard about your accident…as well as Kaitlyn's, I'm just glad you're safe," she said, "And I just wanted to tell you something,"

"What?" Tommy asked.

The choir teacher gave a roguish grin.

"Talon, no stabbing people," she told him.

Tommy and Talon both froze…Tommy's eyes turned a light shade of brown and he stared at her.

"Not even a little?" Talon asked.

"No…" she sighed, giving a small chuckle as Tommy took back control.

"How did you…" he started.

"That's _my_ secret," she grinned before starting off, "I'd suggest you get to class, you don't want to be late,"

After she left, Talon finally spoke.

 _"…She's one of us,"_ he said.

"What do you mean?"

 _"Chosen. Only a Chosen or a Valorian or a high-ranking Rioter can pick out Chosens,"_ Talon explained, _"She isn't a high-ranking Rioter as they are all at their headquarters and far too busy to teach 'choir'. She isn't Valorian because while her magic is strong…it's not that strong and she doesn't seem out of place here. That leaves Chosen. And even then, without narrowing it down you'd know she is,"_

"Why?"

 _"Her eyes,"_ came the reply, _"When she looks at you, it seems as if it's two people looking at you rather than just one. Because the Champion is seeing through their Chosen's eyes. Most people find this unsettling. Although, for her, it is probably very useful to have a Champion…since she can see in a wider range. Her students probably think she has eyes in the back of her head,"_

"So do you know who she is?"

 _"So far I know that Leona, Kindred, Gragas, Diana, Shen, Zed, Kayle, Pantheon, Fiora, Tahm Kench, Viktor and Quinn have been Chosen, she could be any one of those…"_

"Wait… _Quinn_ 's Chosen?"

Talon seemed to freeze at the name and Tommy grinned.

"Your _girlfriend_?"

And Tommy was promptly sent tripping over his own two feet into a wall.

"Ow!"

 _"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm still getting used to this body,"_ Talon deadpanned with more than a hint of venom.

Tommy gave a low growl and got up.

This was going to be a long, _long_ day…

* * *

Tommy and Kaitlyn both walked out of the building after school, Kaitlyn more bubbly and talkative than ever…likely due to Cassiopeia's influence, Tommy more sore than ever…definitely from Talon's influence.

They found Tracy waiting for them with a wry grin as she leaned up against the side of her truck.

"Wow, Tommy, rough day?"

"…Note to self…don't tease Talon about Quinn…" Tommy grumbled, opening the door and letting Kaitlyn get in first.

Tracy's eyes turned a brighter shade of green and Katarina started laughing as she got in the car and started it. Tommy's eyes flashed brown and Talon glared at his adopted sister.

"Garen," he spat, making Katarina shut up and glare heatedly at him, cheeks turning a faint shade of scarlet.

 _"…Wait, that's true?"_ Tommy asked.

"She likes him and he likes her," Talon muttered, "She teases me about the Bird-Brain and I fire back about Shoulder-Pads,"

Kaitlyn's eyes turned a venom green and Cassiopeia laughed.

"You two are so _precious_ with your love lives," she smiled, "So when is the wedding? I want to be Aunt Cass…"

"CASSIOPEIA!" Talon and Katarina yelled, faces scarlet while their Chosens started laughing.

Talon smacked his arm, _hard_ , making Tommy yelp.

 _"Oh come on! It was funny!"_

Talon gave a low growl and Tracy took back control of her body, starting to drive off.

 _"…You_ do _like her…don't you…"_ Tommy reasoned.

Talon gave a darker growl and relinquished control…but not after smacking his head into the ceiling of the cab.

Tommy winced, rubbing his head.

"We _really_ need to talk about your social skills…"

Suddenly, there was a shark crack and the truck shuddered to a stop.

"What the…?" Tracy started, pulling over to the side of the road and opening the door, getting out and looking at the truck.

"What's wrong Trace?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My tires…well, this one's flat…it wasn't when we left…"

"Maybe you hit a nail or something?" Tommy suggested.

"I don't see any…" Tracy said, only to freeze, "Don't get out of the car and lay down as flat as you can,"

"What?"

"Someone shot out my tires,"

The cousins froze and did as asked…right as gunshots peppered the area. Tracy disappeared in a flicker of light, performing a shunpo to the other side of the truck and sliding down for cover.

"Tracy!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Kait, can you get us some cover?" she asked.

"I've never tried…" Kaitlyn whimpered before her eyes flared green and she gave a hiss, arms reaching out and a purple mist materialized before the car.

Tommy was frozen, unable to do anything.

 _"Act, boy!"_ Talon ordered only to sigh as Tommy refused to move and he took control, "I'll do it myself…but you _have_ to learn…"

He grabbed a few blades and tossed them into the air as he disappeared from vision, sneaking out of the truck while Cassiopeia climbed out after him to stop next to Tracy.

"Now what?" Kaitlyn asked as Cassiopeia gave back control, "Cass said we can petrify them if they get too close…but I think that won't be a problem if they shoot us first…"

"Two of us are assassins…we should be able to take them out," Tracy muttered, "But they've got us pinned…I can get back there but they'll shred me and I don't think Talon's up for another Ult…"

"I can't do it again for a minute or two," Talon told her.

"So we just sit here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"For now, yes…and pray we don't get shot…"

"Come out with your hands up!" a voice ordered, "We know you're there behind the truck, just show yourselves and we'll make this painless,"

"Fat chance," Tracy growled.

"We warned you," the voice said, "Fire when ready…"

The click of guns being raised sounded through the still air…right as the sky opened up and a beam of golden solar light shot from the sky, slamming into the earth and melting the asphalt, stunning and burning the gunmen. The three family members looked up just to see a young woman in her early to mid-twenties with red-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes standing upright in the street.

"I would suggest you leave my students _alone_ ," the woman growled.

"Miss Noble?" Kaitlyn blinked as she peeked over the truck's edge.

"Well, look who decided to come out of hiding!" one of the gunmen, probably the leader, scoffed, "Andrew Summer's Queen,"

"Queen, now that is a new one," the teacher laughed, "I've been called many things, not that before though…but I'll say this again…leave my students alone,"

"Or you'll do what," came the sneer.

"Or I'll show you why you don't tick off a Support," the teacher shrugged, "Again, it's your choice,"

"Fire!" the leader ordered and the gunmen turned their guns on the choir teacher.

Kaitlyn gave a scream of panic, ducking back down and squeezing her eyes shut…right as something scarlet and gold flashed and the sound of metal pelting metal rose in the air. The firing stopped and dead silence filled the air until…

"Next time…try to leave a dent,"

The cousins looked up from the bullet-riddled truck just to see the choir teacher dropping the leader, unconscious, to the ground. Her golden eyes looked up at the three family members and her stony visage turned warm once more, worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming over, a glowing object in each hand.

"You…You're Chosen?" Tracy asked.

"I am," Miss Noble nodded, "Same as you. I was trying to find you and bring you to train…but they found you first. I'm sorry about your truck, Tracy Armstrong,"

"You know my name?" Tracy blinked.

"I know you, Tommy and Kaitlyn," came the reply, "I know that Tommy is Talon, you are Katarina and that Kaitlyn is Cassiopeia,"

"Your eyes…they were blue," Tommy pointed out.

"Ah," the golden-eyed woman started, giving a soft laugh, "Forgive me…let me introduce myself to you. You know I am a Support Champion…and if your Champions have told you, only two, three if you count Kayle, have been Chosen,"

The objects' glows dimmed, revealing a scarlet and gold sword with a rayed crossguard in her right hand and a shield with a sixteen-point rayed sun emblazoned on the top half.

"My name is Leona and I've come to take the three of you to Valoran to train you,"

"So you really are a Chosen like us," Kaitlyn smiled.

"First Chosen, actually," Leona said, "Cira was the first to go through what we are going to help you with,"

Kaitlyn frowned suddenly, and she looked down at herself, only for Tommy to realize that her legs had been fused together, a scaly pattern forming on them. Tracy's brown hair turned a vibrant shade of crimson and Tommy noticed his own clothing changing into something darker, silver bits of sharp light forming at various parts.

The Support looked at the family and smiled, nodding.

"You are already being summoned," she said, her voice gaining a slight metallic accent as her red-blonde hair started turning white, "I will see you on the Rift!"

And their worlds burst into light.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes once again and found himself under brilliant blue sky, white marble and clean air. He looked down at himself and noticed the slight clinking noise as he moved, the sound of myriad blades on his person. He looked up to see his cousins…well…their Champions…beside him. Tracy grinned, sharpening her knives against one another with a slight scraping sound, Kaitlyn looked around in wonder before running a hand down the smooth scales over her lower half, smiling in joy.

"You?!" a female voice demanded and Tommy looked around to see a woman dressed in gold and blue, her hazel eyes narrowed as a large Demacian Eagle landed on her arm.

"Quinn…" Tommy blinked.

"Seluna, be nice," came Leona's voice as the support stepped into the light, the sunlight shining off her silver armor, revealing the Iron Solari skin.

"I am being nice, Cira," Quinn, Seluna, stated, "I just…I didn't know he'd be on this match with us…"

"Seluna, this is Tommy Armstrong, Tracy Armstrong and Kaitlyn Armstrong," Miss Noble, Cira, said, "Tracy's Kat and Kaitlyn is…Cass…"

Tommy noticed that the Support _visibly_ shook and shied away from Kaitlyn…only for her blue eyes to burn gold.

"My apologies, Kaitlyn," Leona said, "Cira…is quite frightened of snakes, so I am afraid I will be in control for this match,"

"Oh…I'm sorry," Kaitlyn apologized, her lower half curling in on herself much like a snake that had been poked by a stick.

"You cannot Choose your Champion, Kaitlyn, be proud that you are a Chosen and you have another chance to live," Leona reassured her.

Tommy noticed that Talon seemed uneasy…especially with how close in proximity he was with Quinn.

He started humming an old song, teasing Talon about his 'relationship' with Quinn…Talon eventually growled and smacked his blade against Tommy's leg.

"OW!" Tommy yelled.

 _"Stop bringing up that subject,"_ came the low growl.

"Tommy, it looks like you're jungling," Leona said, Kaitlyn, you will be in the top lane and Tracy is in the midlane while Seluna and I are in the bottom lane…"

"As usual," Seluna smiled, stroking Valor's chest.

* * *

The match went well…until the very tail end of it. Tommy pretty much had Talon take control for the entire match, much to the Champion's annoyance.

"You are going to have to learn how to do this on your own," he growled.

 _"…I'm not ready,"_ Tommy told him.

Talon gave a sigh and continued to do his job. They were winning against the enemy team consisting of Shen's Chosen, Shane, in the toplane, Zed's Chosen, Zayne, in the midlane, Gragas' Chosen, Samuel, in the Jungle, Tahm Kench's Chosen, Agus, as support and Draven in the botlane as ADC.

His Summoner let his two bot lane allies know he was coming, a blaze of teal light flashing where he was coming. Leona's shield burned with golden light as she pulled towards Draven, slamming the intricate piece of metal into his jaw and launching him towards Talon, who vaulted over the wall and started tearing into the ADC…only for his world to go dark and wet as Agus ate him and spat him out…

Right on top of Quinn.

Both Chosens and Champions went down, Talon on top of the human part of Demacia's Wings. Quinn's face turned red and Talon scrambled off, being careful not to stab her by accident.

"Not a word," he hissed to his Chosen, who was radiating smugness and then glared at the Solari Champion, who was also chuckling.

"Leona…" Quinn's Chosen grumbled as she readied her crossbow.

The still laughing Mountain woman raised her blade and the sun unleashed a rush of golden light, slamming into the ground and leaving the Solari's Phoenix burned into the ground on top of both Draven and Agus. Talon and Quinn both shot after the fleeing Champions and took them down…right as a tone rang through the air and the fighters' attention was brought to a vibrant blaze of red light as crystal showered over the Rift.

"Aw, they surrendered," Agus sighed, offering his hand, "Ah well, maybe next time, gg Cira,"

"Maybe," came the Support's smile as she took it, "GG well fought,"

"Now what?" Tommy asked as he took back control.

"Well, there's a good chance you've got time to kill," Cira shrugged, "They'll be bringing us back to the Institute of War…so you can wander around and explore…heck, you could even go to Noxus if you wanted and see sites. Leo and I go to Targon all the time…her parents are sweet,"

"Just there?" Tommy asked.

Cira laughed, "You can go just about anywhere…Andrew'll give you what you need…so you'll be able to go where you wish. Just no killing other Champions, that's very frowned upon,"

"Thanks, Miss Noble,"

Cira shook her head.

"Call me Cira, every Chosen does," she smiled, "Anyway…I need to go talk to Andrew…I'll see you in a while,"

 **Next...we get some quality time with Quinn and Talon...this oughta be fun...**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this one isn't a true traditional rivalry, mainly Seluna and Tommy getting to know each other and admitting at least friendship :)**

Chapter 3

Tommy wandered around on the rooftop of the neighboring school. Cira told him, Tracy and Kaitlyn that it was unwise to frequent places multiple times during the period of a week. Always be random in schedule because it made them less of an easy target. She explained that the ones who had shot at them before were after all Chosens, wanting to either kill or get rid of them in some way. So, Talon took that as an opportunity to teach Tommy how to be a true assassin. He had him sneak to different places, climb up onto rooftops and jump from each one. Tommy had gotten stronger and faster due to that.

He was learning some basic fighting techniques from Talon when a voice caught his ear. Tommy immediately dodged behind a small shack on the rooftop right as a young woman with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and dressed in blue jeans, jacket that looked like a denim vest with grey hoodie sleeves and a hood, a small scar marred her chin. She carried a small bucket, though it's contents Tommy couldn't see. In her other hand, he could see a small, leather-bound sketchbook.

"Come on, I know you're here…" she called.

Tommy froze. Had she seen him?

"Seriously, I just saw you up here…"

Tommy gave a sigh and stepped out of the shadows, ignoring Talon's protests.

"She's just a girl, Talon, she's not going to hurt us," he muttered.

The girl heard his footsteps and jumped three feet in the air, her hazel eyes lasering in on him.

"Who are you!?" she demanded, reaching behind her for something.

"Wait…you _weren't_ talking to me?" he asked.

"No," she deadpanned, "I was talking to someone else,"

"Who?"

She gave a sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"VAL! STOP FOOLING AROUND! I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND YOU BIG TURKEY!"

A screech and a blur of blue shot from the sky. Tommy yelped as he ducked, feathers and talons obscuring his vision as the bird of some sort battered him with its wings.

"Val! Stop!" the girl yelled, "To me!"

The assault ceased and Tommy looked up…

Just to see Valor.

"…Seluna?" he blinked.

The girl frowned, Valor shifting on her shoulder as a crossbow materialized on her right arm.

"How do you know my name…"

"It's me…Tommy," he tried, focusing slightly and forming Talon's signature blade upon his own right arm.

Seluna frowned.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she demanded, "I thought Cira said you didn't go to this school…"

"Just being random…like she said," he explained, "After being shot at I'd rather not repeat it…"

"…You and me both," Seluna muttered, the crossbow fading away as she stroked Valor's head, "That's why I'm here too…I don't want these guys to hurt Val…so I have to feed him in different places. I come here to draw too,"

She dug out a piece of meat for the eagle and held it up to him. Valor delicately snapped it out of her hand, swallowing before nuzzling her cheek. She turned to Tommy.

"You want to feed him?"

Tommy pointed to himself, in question.

"I don't see anyone else…" Seluna deadpanned.

Tommy slowly moved towards the bird and his owner. Seluna placed a cold strip of meat in his hand and Tommy cautiously raised his hand. Valor eyed him, feather's ruffled slightly only to get a gentle flick from Seluna. The Demacian Eagle snapped up the meat without much harm to Tommy…save a slight scare.

"I swear you love to cause trouble," Seluna muttered as Valor nuzzled her cheek and then shifted on his feet, giving a soft chirping sound.

She looked at Tommy.

"He wants to hop on your shoulder…he wants to know if that's ok," she told him.

"Uh…sure…" Tommy blinked as a flicker of sapphire feathers filled his vision and a heavy weight landed on his shoulder.

Something soft rubbed against his cheek as something sharp squeezed his shoulder.

"Huh…he actually likes you," Seluna blinked, "He normally doesn't warm up to people that fast,"

Tommy reached up to stroke Valor's chest only for Valor to nip at his fingers.

"Valor!" Seluna scolded.

"Ok…not that much then," Tommy replied with a wry smile as Valor flew back to Seluna, no, Quinn...her eyes were a more pure brown than hazel.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I guess it'll take a little more than just feeding him…he doesn't respect everyone. Ashe, Cira, Leona, Prince Jarvan, and now you,"

"…I can see why Talon likes you," Tommy said, making Quinn's face flush red, "…You like him too?"

"Well…" Quinn stammered, her eyes shifting and letting Seluna take control again.

"She likes him too she just won't admit it," Seluna sighed, "I'm not sure why she's scared to admit that though…"

"Talon won't tell me either," Tommy shrugged, "Maybe because he's Noxian and she's Demacian…"

"Just proves that even opposites attract," Seluna stated.

"Yeah…I mean, having the League know you're Noxian kinda makes you an outsider," Tommy admitted, "I mean…I've already gotten some bad things from other Champions and Chosens because I'm the first Noxian Chosen,"

"You came in a set of three though," Seluna pointed out.

"Yeah…but I was first," Tommy said, "Trace followed because she wanted to keep me safe and begged Andrew to let her join…Kat saw that she was that dedicated to her family and Chose her. Then Kait was attacked not long after us and Cass chose her so she'd be close to her family,"

Seluna looked thoughtful.

"I never knew they cared so much about their family," she said.

"That's why Trace and I are helping Talon and Kat look for the General," Tommy explained, "So we're going to spend a lot of our time there searching,"

He gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Why is it so easy to talk to you?" he asked, "You're a Demacian and Demacia's Wings at that…you're the one who brought Talon in to justice!"

"To be fair, it's a bit easy to talk to you too," Seluna admitted, "I wasn't sure about you at first, but…Val does seem to like you,"

Tommy gave a smile and Seluna stroked Valor's chest.

"So…uh…Seluna…" he started, "You hungry?"

She turned to him and gave a bright smile.

"Yeah…I am,"

"I know a pretty good place…and we'd get discounts too," he grinned.

"…I'd like that,"

* * *

Cira watched as the sun set in Valoran, as the final rays turned the white snow upon Targon's slopes a lovely shade of orange-crimson.

"They're getting bolder…I don't like it, Leo," Cira muttered, "What if they go after my students again?"

 _"We will cross that bridge when we get there, Cira,"_ Leona told her, _"There is nothing we can really do because they are still human and still people of Earth. As much as I hate to admit it,"_

She gave a sigh as the sun disappeared, letting the stars appear in the deep blue firmament. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to face Andrew.

"What is it?" she asked, "another Chosen?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded, "A marksman,"

He handed her a picture and Cira looked at the red-haired, brown-eyed teenage girl…with what looked to be a bow made of pure, sapphire _ice_.

"Amelia Whitworth," Andrew introduced, "Better known, as Ashe,"

 **Next we are going to go backwards...we get to see things from Tracy's point of view! After Tracy it will be Kaitlyn's point of view and then we'll move onto another Distortion Project.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Twisted Fate-SnowPrincess20**

 **Lissandra-Zesterios**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
